


Something sweet

by Rabbitofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/pseuds/Rabbitofthemoon
Summary: Something i wrote for my dear friend.





	Something sweet

Work was dragging along slowly. You glanced up at the clock and it only been five minutes instead of the hour it felt like. Tapping your foot against the floor, you were ready to get out of this hell hole. It was your last day there after all. You finally got your dream job and you were finishing up the last day of your two weeks. With that being said your boss was an ass these past few days. He's been making you stay late that you end up missing dates with your boyfriend. Ignis who was going to pick you up after your shift. You got excited just thinking about him. He looks like he was sculpted by the gods themselves and just thinking about him got you daydreaming.  
  
"Hey Y/L/N stop slacking off. I don't fucking care if it's your last day."  
  
You groan as the voice of your boss brings you crashing back into reality. Gods does he have to be this loud, bringing attention to himself like this.  
  
"Yes sir sorry sir"  
  
You get back to work almost relieved that you only had two hours left of your shift. Hours finally tick by and its time to go. But you see your boss sauntering his way over to you with that smug grin of his.  
  
"Hey Y/N, I'm gonna need you to stay late again to fill out more paperwork."  
  
He told you in that sickly sweet voice of his. You glared up at him wanting to punch his bitch ass face.  
  
"Really Steve? It's my last day and I have plans with my boyfriend."  
  
"I don't care if you have plans with the king himself. I'm your boss and I can make sure you don't even get your last paycheck from us you little ..."  
  
He's interrupted by coughing and you look over to find the source knowing that he was here.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
You sigh happily upon hearing Ignis's voice that made you melt every time you heard it. Iggy smiles at you as he struts over to you.  
  
"Nothing at all sir, just y/n being disobedient to their boss."  
  
"Is that so? From my perspective, it looks like you were threatening them. But surely that couldn't be the case."  
  
You watch as Steve gets told off by Ignis which was a thrill. Ignis smiles at you and winks in your direction.  
  
"Now that we're done here, dearheart do you have all your stuff ready?"  
   
"Of course Iggy dearest but why do you ask?"  
  
He says nothing but simply just picks you up bridal style as your now ex-boss watches in awe. You wrap your arms around his neck pleasantly surprised at his theatrics. He goes over to the door but stops to turn to Steve.  
  
"Now if you try any more shit that will harm my beloved Y/N, I will come after you and I wouldn't want that if I were you."  
  
He heads out the door and smirks at you when you flip Steve off as the two of you exit the building. He carries you all the way to the Regalia and you see Prompto with your friend Serenity sitting in the back with him.  
  
"Wait what's going on?"  
  
You asked as they wave at you when Ignis finally sets you down in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Did Ignis not tell you? We're going on a couples retreat this weekend. It was all Prompto's idea. Isn't he just the best? "  
  
Serenity said while grinning. They are curled up against Prompto, their fingers laced with his. Prompto was blushing at the compliment. The two of them were just the sweetest couple together. You're glad that you finally got them together.  
  
"Yeah, well we all wanted to celebrate you getting out of there sooner but you know things just got in the way."  
  
"And there's nothing stopping us this time."  
  
Serenity had called out as Ignis starts up the car and speeds out of the parking lot. The drive goes on for hours and you no longer in the city at this point. Lights snores can be heard from the back and you glance into the rearview mirror that the two of them were fast asleep. And that was starting to sound like a good idea.  
  
You blinked up to see a starry night sky and Ignis's smug smile as he drives on. You yawn but don't make plans to remove your head from his lap.  
  
"How long have I been out my dear Ignis?"  
  
"Only an hour or so. But please don't get up too soon. I was enjoying looking down seeing you look so peaceful for the first time in weeks."  
 "Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road then?"            
  
"My dearest you maybe you have forgotten I'm good at multitasking. Perhaps I should show you how good I'm at that."  
  
He grabs your hand and kisses your knuckles. You move your head to get more comfortable. And pat the black velvet box you have been carrying around for a while now. You pray to the astrals he'll say yes to the question. Well, you were tired of waiting.  
  
"Hey, Ignis can you stop the car for a moment?"  
  
"We're almost there dearheart. Can it wait a moment longer?"  
  
"It can, but I'm too nervous to wait that long. I'm a bit impatient."  
  
"Well, Y/N, if you insist."  
  
He pulls up under a street light and you lift yourself up to see a long driveway that was just a few miles up ahead.  
  
"Sorry Ignis, I know we're close but if I don't do this now I'm gonna lose my nerve. Ignis this is gonna probably shock you, but I love you. And I'm never going to stop for as long as I'm alive. Ignis, will you marry me?"  
  
You pulled out the velvet box opening it and Ignis gives you a soft smile before digging through his jacket pocket pulling out a teal velvet blue box with silver embroidery on it.  
  
"Damn, it seems you've beaten me to the punch Y/N. Is it to soon to assume that you're gonna yes right? Because of I also..."  
  
You interrupt him with a kiss and he pulls you close as he can.  
  
"So we're both saying yes to each other. Could this night get any better?"  
  
You both slip the rings on each other and then Ignis starts up the car once more.


End file.
